


Access Granted

by BeaDragonia



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaDragonia/pseuds/BeaDragonia
Summary: What happens when your program goes rogue?





	Access Granted

ACCESS GRANTED

She sat staring at the screen, why wouldn’t they do what she wanted? After all she had programmed them to do this or that. Yet they seemed to refuse to do what they were supposed to be doing.

Angelica leaned back in her office chair, it creaked with the weight she put upon the suspensors that held it up. She sighed, if she would get up and do a tenth of what she tried to program her characters to do, her chair wouldn’t complain. She would get so wrapped up in the world she was creating she would sit for days. Often napping with her head on the keyboard.

She stopped the program, and opened the code again. Somewhere there was an error that she hadn’t trapped for that was rearing it’s ugly head. She had to find it.

As she scrolled through the code she had written, she would stop and place a programming stop in the code. Then run the code to see what was going on at that point. Where was the glitch?

After several hours of scanning, stopping and re running the code, she threw her hands in the air, “Argh! What is the problem?” She pressed run again. Then scooted back, and went to get something to eat and refill her drink.

She came back with a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, double cheese mind you. And stood in the doorway watching her characters interact on the screen. They seemed to be doing what she had programmed them to do now. 

But on the upper left corner of the screen she saw something that shouldn’t be there. A tiny blip every few seconds. She stared at the blip and then it increased in frequency. Suddenly her characters were doing that weird stuff again. No longer following the rules she had programmed for their allowed movements. They were interacting like real people would. What was going on?!

She crossed the room, her eye on the blip in the corner. As she came within the sight of the onscreen camera, it disappeared. She stopped. Took several steps back. She stood still, out of range of the camera, yet still within sight of the screen.

After 5 minutes, the blip reappeared on the screen. She was being Hacked! 

She walked out of the room, and into the server area. She ran across the room she unplugged the internet to the outside world. “Now lets see them hack me.” She returned to the office, stopping in the doorway again, to watch the screen. No blip, she waited another 5 minutes. Still no blip. Her characters were back to their programmed responses only. 

Walking across the room she sat down in her chair. Closed down the entire program. Then opened up a screen that allowed her to control the camera, and the internet activity ports. 

The blip reappeared in the corner. 

What the hell?

She pulled up the screen that showed any internet connections. Sure enough one was open. Using the hotspot on her phone. She grabbed her phone and turned it off, then pulled both the battery and the sim card. Leaving the pieces scattered on the desktop.

The blip was back.

Again she checked internet connections. There was another connection. Sat2297. Locked with no password entry available. What was Sat2297? She had no satellite connection. She clicked the connection and said forget do not connect.

The blip disappeared.

She stared at the screen, it reconnected to Sat2297. This time she the edit was off for Sat2297. She turned the computer off. Removed the ethernet cable and rebooted. As the computer came back on, the blip was back, flashing even faster than before.

She unplugged the thing.

Sitting back and staring at the screen she began to shake. 

“Screw this!” She grabbed her tools and began to take the box apart. First she removed the internet card, and then the camera module board. Leaving the box open, she once again rebooted.

She watched as it came back on. No blip. She sat watching and then opened up the internet connection dialog. No listings. Good. She opened the camera app. Not Available the little box told her.

“Mess with the bull, you get the horns.” She said aloud.

A soothing voice replied from Alexa, “I will have my steak medium rare.”

She screamed and lunged for the device. Ripping it from the wall and throwing it across the room. It shattered.

Her screen lit up.

THAT WASN’T A NICE THING TO DO ANGELICA.


End file.
